Perpetual Darkness
by Alyssa Andromeda Black
Summary: AU Yaoi Shonenai SasuNaru Naruto has just been released from an institution and is starting his sophomore year in high school. everyone is afraid of him , everyone except sasuke who seems to think this blonde masked boy is a mystery he must solve
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I profiting from this fanfiction in any way.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai (boy X boy love), mention of rape, murder, attempted suicide, language.

A/N: This will be Sasu/Naru. I know, overused pairing that some people are sick of seeing, but that too bad. Don't like, don't read. I'm working on other stories with more unusual pairings but this needed to be written first.

Perpetual Darkness Ch. 1

As I gaze at my reflection, into my haunted blue eyes I can't help but hate what I see. I see HIM when I look at myself; see his blood flow from my hands, and his sapphire eyes, opened wide in horror and what I've done to him. I hate that I look so much like the man I hate so fully. Even now that he's dead, he still haunts me. Yes I hate to look at myself, so much that I just want to tear into my flesh, and mutilate my features until I can no longer seen him in me.

I forcefully tear my gaze away from the cursed mirror and reach into my back pocket pulling out my black face mask. This mask has been my only way to hang onto the last bit of my sanity ever since I got out of the institution. It hides my features from everyone, and most importantly from me. The mask covers me from the nose down, I hate that I can't hide my eyes that are so much like his, but at least I can cover the rest.

As I secure the ties in the back to keep my cover in place, I glance back to my mirror and feel infinitely better at what I see. I pull my long blonde hair from the high ponytail I had placed it in so that it would stay out of my way. It fell softly along my shoulders, slightly tangled. I grabbed my comb and quickly removed the knots before grabbing my eyeliner and lightly lining my eyes with in black. I can't remember why I had taken a liking to eyeliner, perhaps it was because it matched my beloved mask, well that and it gave me more of a gothic look which I had really taken an interest in when I saw magazine with a band called Malice Mizer on the cover.

Oh how I was dreading this day, my first day as a sophomore at Konoha High. To say I was nervous would be an understatement. Surely every student and teacher had been warned about me. Everyone thinks of me as a monster, all because of my past, because of what I did and where I have been since I was eleven years old. I wonder if anyone from middle school will recognize me. Four years is a long time, but surely everyone saw my face in the papers and on the news. Everyone surely heard about that day, and no doubt would be afraid of me. No one could forget something so gruesome.

I was by no means popular in middle school, I didn't have friends. I wasn't hated per say, but I was disliked for being the most annoying student there. I was always trying to distract everyone from what they would see if they weren't too irritated to try looking. It scared me to think what would happen to any of my classmates if they found out what went on, I was afraid of what HE would do to them, and then to me if they found out. Everyday I forced myself to keep it all inside, never wanting to endanger others. Then came that fateful day, I couldn't take it anymore and I just snapped. The day I, Uzumaki Naruto became a murder at eleven years old.

I shake my head roughly to remove the horrible memories and I shrug my black jacket on and zip it up. A glance at the clock told me I had forty five minuets to get to school. I had to get there early to get my schedule and locker so I figured I may as well leave now. I slung my messenger back over my shoulder and walked out of my apartment, almost forgetting to lock the door on the way out. Thankfully I didn't, there's no telling what people would do to my place if they could get in.

The walk to the school was short, only about five minuets. When I arrived at the gate, I was shocked at the amount of students already on campus. But what surprised me even more, were the three officers from the institution standing there staring at me. As soon as I set foot on campus everyone stopped and stared as the officers swiftly walked to me and formed a circle around me. I heard the whispers begin between all of the students and knew that they knew who I was now. Dammit I just wanted to lay low and not be noticed! Why did these bastards have to show up? I didn't do anything wrong!

"Uzumaki we have been sent to make sure you got here. Can't have you running now can we." The officer, who's name was Roy if I remembered correctly was a short, stocky man with short black hair and cold amber eyes. He was one of the nicer officers at the institution, but he was still a prick in my view. Stupid bastard was always trying to make me feel like I was beneath him or something. I heaved a heavy sigh and glanced at him tiredly.

"Well I'm here, so you can go now. You've already drawn enough attention to me as it is." I moved to walk around him and head to the office to get settled when he roughly grabbed my shoulder and yelled in my ear.

"Don't you turn you back on me brat or I'll drag your ass right back into that little isolation cell." I quickly jerked away from him, my entire body shaking. Everyone around me took a step back and held their breath, obviously afraid I was going to go on a rampage or something. Stupid people know nothing.

"Please don't touch me; you know it brings on panic attacks. Just let me get settled and get to class ok I'm not going to run away." Roy rolled his eyes at me and shooed me away with a final warning to behave or he'd be back for me. He was a real prick, but at least he wasn't as bad as the rest of the guards he'd had to deal with in that place.

I glanced towards the office and sighed, once again wishing I didn't have to go through with this. Hopefully it wouldn't be too horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I profiting from this fan fiction in any way.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai (boy X boy love), mention of rape, murder, attempted suicide, language.

A/N: This will be Sasu/Naru. I know, overused pairing that some people are sick of seeing, but that too bad. Don't like, don't read. I'm working on other stories with more unusual pairings but this needed to be written first.

Perpetual Darkness Ch. 2

"Excuse me miss, I'm new here and I need to get my schedule and locker number." The receptionist, a woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties looked up at him and smiled kindly.

"Name please." Naruto looked at her before lowering his gaze and quietly replying.

"Uzumaki Naruto." She remained silent and the blonde looked up at her again to see her reaction. He could see she had stiffened slightly and there was a trace of fear in her face, but she forced a smile and asked him to have a seat before pressing a button on an intercom.

"Tsunade-sama, Uzumaki Naruto has arrived." Naruto glanced up at that. He once knew a woman by that name, but it couldn't possibly be the same one so he ignored the rest of the woman's relayed message through the intercom and waited patiently to be called. He didn't have to wait long, not even a minute had passed, when a very well endowed blonde woman swiftly walked into the waiting room and stood before him. Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed she was the woman he used to know.

"Naruto, it's been a long time. Come with me please." He stood and followed her into her office, closing the door behind him. Once they were inside she looked at him and smiled warmly before pulling him into a motherly embrace.

"I've been so worried about you brat. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He forced down the urge to jerk away and shakily returned the embrace. This woman had helped him a great deal in the past and he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Tsunade I didn't know you'd be here." She pulled away and looked at him with a silly grin on her face.

"I'm the principle here brat, didn't you read your handbook?" Naruto gave a confused look before glancing at his feet.

"I wasn't given one. They didn't exactly like me in that place; any mail for me was probably thrown out." Tsunade frowned at that and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Naruto; I'll make sure you get everything you need." He nodded and sat down while she shuffled through his file, getting all the information he would need.

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was let out of Tsunade's office and pointed in the direction of his first class. As he looked at his schedule, he saw that first period was English with a Mr. Umino. Sighing lightly he walked in silence, keeping his distance from the other students in the hall. He loved English; he just hoped the teacher wouldn't hate him. That would completely ruin his chances of enjoying one of his favorite subjects.

After wandering around for ten minutes, he finally found the classroom just as the late bell rang. Taking a deep steadying breath, Naruto slowly pulled the door open and stepped in. Immediately the room went completely silent as everyone took in the very tall blonde boy that walked into the room, most wondering who this new boy was. He looked nervously around the room and walked to the teacher's desk. Mr. Umino was slightly shorter than Naruto who stood about 6'1", and had long brown hair tied into a high ponytail and a scar running across the bridge of his nose.

Naruto leaned in and quietly told the teacher his name fully expecting to be looked at in fear or disgust. Instead he just gave a friendly smile and turned to the class, pulling Naruto to stand next to him.

"Alright class, settle down, we have a new student with us. Please tell us your name and something about yourself." Naruto glanced to the teacher nervously before looking at the rest of the class.

"M-My name is Uzumaki Naruto." He heard several gasps and murmured whispers amongst the class. He looked to the teacher helplessly, as if not knowing what else to say.

"Nice to meet you Naruto, Tell us, what are some of your hobbies." Mr. Umino asked, trying to make it a little easier on the poor boy.

"Uh…well I like to draw and write, and I like music, mostly singing and playing piano." The teacher gave the blonde another smile and nodded in approval of the answer before glancing around the room to find an empty desk.

"Aw there we go, Naruto you can sit over there by Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke please raise your hand so he can see where you are." Naruto glanced around and saw an extremely handsome boy with black hair and obsidian eyes with his arm raised and a bored look on his face. The blonde quietly made his way towards the back of the room and slid into the desk next to the Uchiha boy.

As the class droned on, Sasuke kept taking glances at the blonde from the corner of his eyes. From the moment the blonde entered the room, Sasuke was mesmerized by him. Something about him made the Uchiha infinitely curious, he was determined to figure this boy out. He quickly scribbled a note and passed it to the blonde.

Naruto looked at the folded paper on his desk then back to Sasuke curiously before unfolding it and reading the elegant writing.

_What classes do you have? _

Naruto had this adorably confused look on his face and he wrote down his schedule and passed the note back to Sasuke. Said Uchiha smirked at the blonde and unfolded the note.

_Period 1 English Mr. Umino_

_Period 2 History Mr. Jiraiya_

_Period 3 Math Mrs. Peach_

_Period 4 Science Mrs. Yuuhi_

_Lunch_

_Period 5 Music Mrs. Jacobs_

_Period 6 Art Mr. Brown_

_Period 7 Drama Mr. Hatake_

_Period 8 Physical Education Mr. Maito_

Sasuke's smirk grew at this. He glanced Naruto's way and scribbled another note under Naruto's before passing it back to the blonde. Naruto unfolded the paper and slowly read the note before smiling.

_Me too, Want to walk together?_

The only way Sasuke could tell the blonde was smiling underneath that mask was because of the way his eyes crinkled just a little on the sides. Naruto turned to the Uchiha and nodded his head before turning back to the teacher. Sasuke stared at the clock for the next fifteen minutes, counting down the second until he would be able to get the blonde to talk to him.

When the bell rang Naruto slowly stood and tossed his bag over his shoulder before turning to Sasuke. The Uchiha started towards the door, motioning for Naruto to follow. Once they were in the halls Sasuke attempted to start a conversation.

"So what's with the mask?" Naruto silently cursed the other boy for asking that question first out of everything he could have asked. The blonde glanced at the Uchiha before giving a quiet reply.

"It' kind of personal, I'd rather not talk about it now considering I don't really know you yet." Sasuke nodded in understanding and didn't press the matter. They continued this way, walking in a comfortable silence from class to class until lunch came around. As they walked out of science, Sasuke was swarmed by giggling girls and what looked to be the football team all of whom were glaring at Naruto. The blonde bowed his head slightly and began to walk away. Sasuke, seeing this attempted to get the giggling tramps detached from his arms to follow the other boy. He shook most of them off, but two very persistent girls refused to let go. A blonde by the name of Yamanaka Ino, and a girl with bright bubblegum pink hair named Haruno Sakura. Finally when he saw Naruto turn the corner he lost his patience and jerked his arms roughly, causing the girls to fall to the ground.

"Don't touch me again!" With that he took off running after Naruto, leaving the "popular crowd" to stare at him in shock. No one had ever seen Sasuke raise his voice or show any emotion other than slight irritation.

When Sasuke finally found Naruto, the boy was lounging on a tree branch reading a suspicious looking orange book with a bright red warning label on the back. He looked up and waited for the boy to acknowledge him, but the blonde seemed far to engrossed in his reading to notice anything.

"Hey dobe. Why did you run off?" Naruto glanced down at the Uchiha in irritation. The guy had been nice all morning and now he decides to start calling him names? What the hell?

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" Sasuke chuckled in amusement and climbed the tree to sit next to the blonde. Naruto raised a slender blonde brow at him before going back to his book.

"What are you reading?" The question caught Naruto a little off guard as Sasuke had kept quiet for a full ten minutes after he sat next to him.

"Icha Icha Paradise Vol.6, ever read it?" Sasuke pondered it for a moment then replied "Is that the Yaoi edition? That's the only one I've read." Naruto almost fell out of the tree at that and he glanced at Sasuke in surprise.

"Well, no Vol. 5 is the Yaoi edition. So you're gay?" Sasuke looked back into blue eyes in a bored manner.

"Hn." Naruto looked annoyed at that answer, so decided to prod a little further on the matter.

"Hn? What the hell kind of an answer is Hn? Look I don't care if you are I was just curious considering all the girls you had hanging all over you I figured you were straight as an arrow." Sasuke smirked at the blonde, amused at his annoyance.

"What about you Blondie, you gay?" To his surprise, Naruto looked at him calmly and replied "I'm bi, twice as many people to choose from." Sasuke was exceedingly pleased to hear this. He gave the blonde a small smile before answering his previous question.

"Yes I'm gay, can't stand women." Naruto nodded in understanding and was about to ask another question when the bell rang. The boys jumped down from the tree and made their way inside, towards the music room.

Once the class was seated, the music teacher Mrs. Jacobs explained that she would be seeing what everyone was capable of today. She went down the roll call list testing each person on instruments or singing, depending on what they claimed they could do. When they finally got to Sasuke, he stood and made his way to the teacher, grabbing the guitar from her, he played a complicated solo masterfully. When he was finished everyone was clapping and whistling at the Uchiha. Naruto noticed Sasuke didn't look to happy about the attention he was getting. Once Sasuke took his seat, the teacher called on Naruto. He was extremely nervous; he had never played in front of people, much less sing in front of them.

"Mr. Uzumaki, what is it you can do?" He walked slowly to the teacher and looked down on her; she was a very short woman, around 5'4" looking to be around 26 and was slightly pudgy.

"I play piano, and I sing." She raised a brow at him in disbelief.

"You expect to sing wearing that mask Uzumaki, not in my class! Off with it." Naruto took a step back; He really didn't want to remove his mask.

"Mrs. Jacobs please, I can't take it off." She gave him a stern glare.

"Fine, show me what you can do on the piano. I expect you to take that stupid mask off on Friday and sing for us though so prepare yourself for it." He gave a light nod and took his place at the piano. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eye and began to play. The melodic sound of the instrument flowed through the room leaving everyone in awe of the boy's abilities. The teacher looked at the blonde in shock. The way he played such a complicated sounding song was amazing to her. When he finished, Naruto opened his eyes and glanced to the teacher and then the class nervously.

"W-Was it ok?" Everyone's jaws dropped at the question. Was this boy stupid or just very unsure of himself? Mrs. Jacobs broke the silence finally.

"Tell me Mr. Uzumaki, what song is that? I don't believe I've ever heard it." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously before glancing at her.

"I-It's untitled right now. I just wrote it not long ago and haven't thought of a decent name yet." Once again everyone was floored by this. The boy was a genius, that's all there was too it.

"Well Mr. Uzumaki, It was brilliant! Keep this up and you will have no trouble acing this class." The teacher patted him kindly on the shoulder and pushed him towards his seat where a stunned Sasuke sat right beside him. The Uchiha turned to ask Naruto about his talent when the bell rang. Both boys quickly grabbed their things and headed to their next class.

After art and drama, Naruto was just ready to go home and sleep. He wasn't use to spending eight or so hours in classes. Now as he and Sasuke headed to P.E. he was slightly worried. He really hated the P.E. uniform Tsunade gave him. Black shorts that he was sure wouldn't make it much passed mid thigh considering he was so tall, and a very tight blue tank top with the Konoha high mascot, a fox on the front in black. Naruto hated being exposed. He was worried he might have a panic attack at this rate. Sasuke noticed the nervous look on the blondes face and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down dobe, after this class we're out of here for the day." He smirked as Naruto turned red at the name.

"Don't call me dobe, Teme!" Sasuke Chuckled at the blonde's anger and Naruto rolled his eyes and the Uchiha in annoyance.

"You just love to piss me off don't you?"

"Hn."

Once in the locker room, the boys got lockers next to each other and slowly began undressing. Sasuke was the first to finish of course, considering his white shorts and blue button up shirt were all he wore except for boxers. Naruto on the other hand was having technical difficulties with all the buttons and ties on his attire.

Sasuke watched as the blonde unzipped his black jacket, slowly pulling it off before moving onto a skin tight black long sleeved shirt that had four chains he had to unhook before moving onto the six hooks to undo it the rest of the way. Once the shirt was off Sasuke was in awe of the boy's body. Fine toned muscles cover every inch of the tanned boy's chest back and arms. His eyes made their way down and he saw a large tribal looking tattoo circling the blonde's navel. He decided it was very sexy. Naruto then moved onto his very tight black leather pants which the Uchiha couldn't believe he didn't notice before. The tight material clung to the blondes every curve showing that he had a fantastic ass. Sasuke was beginning to worry that he would get a nose bleed if he continued to watch, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away.

Naruto wiggled about trying to get the damn leather off of him, silently vowing to burn the pants when he got home. After several moments of struggle he finally got out of them and rushed to pull on the extremely short gym shorts along with an extremely tight tank top that just barely kept his stomach covered.

Sasuke, at seeing just how revealing the gym uniform was on the blonde had to turn away, at this point he was painfully hard. He had no idea how he was going to handle this every day. Naruto noticed Sasuke's problem, but really didn't think he should comment on it…yet. He was glad to know he turned the Uchiha on so much because he was becoming attracted to the boy as well. He decided that he shouldn't act just yet though; he only just met Sasuke today. If things kept going like they were though, he figured he could act on this attraction fairly soon that is if Sasuke didn't act first.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor am I profiting from this fan fiction in any way.

Warnings: Yaoi/Shonen-Ai (boy X boy love), mention of rape, murder, attempted suicide, language.

A/N: OMG I'm alive! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. It's been a rough few years let me tell you. I'm getting back into the swing of things now so you'll be seeing regular updates.

Perpetual Darkness Ch.3

Friday came far too quickly for Naruto's liking. The week had seemed to fly by so quickly that he could hardly remember most of it. Two things however stuck out in his memory; that bitch Mrs. Jacobs constant reminders of the dreaded unmasking, and the time he spent with Sasuke. The Uchiha was the only reason he hadn't strangled the annoying music teacher yet. Every time she opened her mouth Naruto wanted to scream, but then Sasuke would roll his eyes and make some snide comment about Naruto being a pansy and effectively distract the blonde. He was thankful. The last thing he needed was to get sent back to the institution for bitch slapping a teacher. Yes, he was definitely grateful to Sasuke.

The ebony haired Uchiha seemed to be on Naruto's mind an awful lot lately. So much so that Naruto had to admit, if only to himself that he was crushing hard on the boy. Everything had gone great between them the past week. They got along better than the blonde ever thought they would.

oOo

Leaning against his locker, Naruto pondered over his friend while awaiting the Uchiha's arrival. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the quiet white eyed girl standing right in front of him.

"Na-Naruto-Kun?" The blonde, startled out of his thoughts, snapped his gaze to the girl. He recognized her from his art class, really shy, quiet girl if he remembered correctly. He raised a delicate, blonde brow.

"Yeah, what's up?" She twisted her pale hands together as her face flushed.

"Umm w-would you…that is…would you maybe…at lunch…sit with…me?" She barely managed to squeak out her request but Naruto understood well enough. He ran a large tan hand through his hair and inhaled deeply.

_ Why me…_

"What did you say your name was?" His eyes crinkled in a strained looking smile, but the girl looking at her own feet didn't notice. The twisting fingers tightened until Naruto thought she would rip them right off.

"H-Hinata…" she glanced up at him through sooty lashes, face reddening farther. Naruto knew she was waiting for an answer, but he really didn't want to give it. He didn't know how to deal with girls.

Uchiha Sasuke was walking calmly down the hall toward Naruto's locker. He had thought about his blonde all weekend.

_ My blonde? Treading dangerous territory Sasuke._

He shook his head and quickened his pace. He couldn't fool himself, he had missed the boy and time didn't past quickly enough for the Uchiha, it had felt like an eternity.

When Naruto's locker was in sight Sasuke froze. His blonde was standing next to that little slip of a girl, Hyuuga with a huge grin on his face. The raven's stomach dropped sharply and his chest filled with fire. Lips pulled back in a snarl as he stalked toward the pair.

oOo

Naruto was saved from having to answer Hinata. Just as his lips parted to speak, Sasuke stormed in between them, pushing the blonde roughly against the locker. Naruto looked wide-eyed into the snarling face of the Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke…what's up?" The boy ignored Naruto, continuing to glare into his bright blue eyes. The timid Hinata looked on, worried. The Uchiha looked furious and she wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't hurt the blonde.

"Uchiha-san, please let go of Naruto-kun. It's n-not okay to bully others." She spoke clearly and with conviction even though her nerves shone through in the end. A low growl began to rumble in Sasuke's chest as he rounded on the girl. She flinched sharply as he took a threatening step toward her. Before he could say or do anything else a strong hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"Hinata you should go. I'll see you around." Naruto commanded in a stern voice. He watched her walk down the hall, glancing over her shoulder occasionally.

"And you," He roughly pulled the Uchiha against his chest, "you're coming with me."

Naruto grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him to the courtyard and the large oak tree they sat in together at lunch everyday since they had met. The blonde shoved Sasuke up against the rough trunk and placed his palms on either side of the raven's head.

"What's your problem teme?" He asked, glaring into the fierce obsidian orbs before him.

Sasuke was still in full out temper tantrum mode. Filled with white, hot jealousy he shoved the bigger boy roughly, trying to get away from him. Naruto was ready though and had already planted his feet firmly, he didn't budge.

"Not a chance asshole! What the hell is your problem?" Inky bangs masked Sauske's furious eyes as he tilted his chin down, mumbling incoherently. Naruto looked at the downturned head and sighed softly, resting his chin on the silky black locks.

"You're gonna have to speak up bastard, I can't understand a word you're saying." He murmured softly. Even though he hadn't known Sasuke very long, he knew something was seriously bothering the other boy; he was really worried.

The Uchiha's face flushed as he grit his teeth. There was no way he was repeating himself, he just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Forget it." he said coldly. "Let me go Dobe." The late bell shrieked loudly, reminding Naruto that he couldn't miss classes. There would be hell to pay if Roy or any of the other officers thought he was screwing up. With a sigh he released the Uchiha and turned.

"Fine, Sasuke. I'll let it go for now, but don't think you're off the hook." The blonde glared over his shoulder and stormed toward their English class. Sasuke heaved a weary sigh as he watched Naruto stomp across the courtyard and out of sight. He didn't want the blonde angry with him, but he was embarrassed. Naruto made him feel things that no one else ever had. Something as small as resting his chin on the raven's head had caused a tidal wave of emotion to well up in Sasuke. He didn't want to confess his feelings. He was an Uchiha; they suck at feelings, especially the fluffy, sweet and romantic type. Feeling the heavy weight of depression falling across his shoulders, the raven trudged along to English, dreading the impending talk with Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, nor do I own 'Last Song' by Gackt (wish I could claim Gackt though…Rawr!)

Huge thanks to my reviewers. Your kind words make me want to keep writing. Also thank you to those of you who added me to your favorites and alerts, Hope you enjoy this chapter enough to review ^_^

A/N: Y'know I am not big in to the whole "Song-fic" thing. This is the only chapter that will have lyrics in it. When I started this fic years ago I made Naruto into a musician (even though I myself have zero musical ability) So forgive the lack of technical terms and fancy description, I'm going to veer away from the musical aspect and create a better focus. I had to get this bit out of the way first. If you want to read the translated lyrics for the song, I'll add them at the end of the chapter, either way I highly recommend searching on youtube for Gackt's 'Last Song'. Listen to the live version where he is at the piano. Enjoy! Oh and reviews are sorely lacking so please review if you like it, reviews feed my creativity

Perpetual Darkness chapter 4

Naruto ignored Sasuke all morning. By the time lunch rolled around, the Uchiha was ready to pull his hair out in frustration. Sasuke hadn't wanted to talk about what was going on in his head earlier that morning when he had thrown a colossal fit of jealousy that would've made any queen proud, yet now all he wanted was to hear the blonde's voice, even if it was bitching him out. He'd resolved himself to dragging the bigger boy off at lunch and making things right with him.

For his part, Naruto was frustrated with the Uchiha but the thought of their music class following lunch was taking precedence in his mind. He had passed over nervous to downright terrified from the time he had rolled out of bed that morning. Logically he knew that it was stupid. His peers wouldn't even know what his scars signified and truth be told they didn't take away from his good looks if he did say so himself. But he would know they were there, displayed to the world, and he knew what they meant.

_That man. _He thought, shuddering in disgust. He did NOT want to think about that now, not ever again. He was pulled from his brooding when the slim form of the gorgeously pale Uchiha stepped into his personal bubble and took firm hold of his wrist.

"Let's talk." Sasuke said with finality, giving Naruto a penetrating look. The blonde nodded once and, lacing his fingers with the raven, took off for the courtyard. Sasuke looked at their clasped hands with widened eyes as he stumbled along after the blonde. They walked together in silence, both lost in thought, though for different reasons. Sasuke trying to think of something to tell Naruto without confessing any tender feelings, and Naruto panicking about taking off his mask today. When they reached their tree, neither had made much progress in their respective tangled webs of emotion. Naruto came to a halt and looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"Well?" He said quietly. "What did you want to talk about Sasuke?" He had yet to let go of the Uchiha's hand.

"I'm sorry!" The raven blurted out quite loudly, immediately flushing a brilliant shade of red. Sasuke was screaming at himself in his head.

_Just fucking great Sasuke! You are such an idiot! Baka Baka Baka…_

Naruto watched on amused as Sasuke started chanting baka under his breath, obviously self-directed. The smaller boy was red as a tomato and Naruto was worried he would have a fit at ay moment if he didn't intervene. So he did the only thing he could think of. Grabbing the Uchiha by the shoulders, he pushed him gently against the tree. Sasuke's snapped his gaze to the blondes face, finding himself nose to nose with the bigger boy.

_He took it off…_

"Naruto, what…" The blonde interrupted Sasuke, breath ghosting over the raven's lips.

"I'd say you're more a Teme then a Baka." And then he was kissing him. Sasuke's heart stilled in his chest, his body ceased to breathe, his world ceased to exist. Kissing Naruto was so much more than he had ever dreamed it would be. His lips were soft and gentle, almost timid in their sweet exploration of the Uchiha's own trembling cavern. Something broke within Sasuke in that moment. He couldn't get control of his emotions, nor of his body. But then Naruto was pulling back, stopping the sweet oblivion that was holding Sasuke captive. The raven grabbed blonde locks in a bruising grip, jerking the boy back down to him and slamming their lips together roughly. Naruto made a surprised squeak but allowed the Uchiha to have his way. Sasuke was shaking badly, the rush of emotions taking over his entire being. He ran his tongue desperately against he seam of the blondes lips, begging to taste him, to get as close as he could. Naruto happily opened up to him and Sasuke slipped into his mouth with a quiet groan of satisfaction.

"Mmmm." Sasuke hummed into their kiss. He was quite pleased to find that the blonde tasted like a heavily spiced tea, Chai to be exact. He stored that information away for later use.

Naruto was surprised at Sasuke's eagerness, but he was far from disappointed. He would've liked nothing better than to stay there, immersed in Sasuke all day, alas it was not to be. His stomach voiced it's complaints, and quite loudly at that. Embarrassed, he broke the kiss and gave the brunette a sheepish look.

"Err…sorry Sasuke but I'm starving. Can we eat now?" Said Naruto as he gave the Uchiha his best sad puppy look.

"Dobe, we didn't even talk…" Sasuke sighed with exasperation. Naruto shrugged and said

"Is that really necessary at this point? Besides I want to get something in my stomach before dealing with music class." He hastily pulled his mask back up, remembering that he had pulled it down. Sasuke sighed, disappointed. He didn't understand why Naruto was covering that gorgeous face, but luckily after their next class, everyone will have seen him and Sasuke was hoping he would just stop wearing it entirely.

"Fine Naruto, we'll talk later. Now come on, can't have you wasting away on me." Sasuke said as he laced their fingers and tugged the blonde toward the cafeteria.

oOo

Lunch ended far too quickly for Naruto. He had managed to wolf down three helpings of the slop the school called lunch much to Sasuke's disgust and now they were walking silently toward the music room, Sasuke keeping a firm hold on the blonde so that he wouldn't make a run for it. With every step he took, Naruto's heart pounded a little harder, his breathing grew a little quicker and hands should a little faster. By the time the door was in view he was nearly in a full blown panic attack. His grip on Sasuke's hand became painfully tight. Sasuke took one look at his flushed, sweaty blonde and knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to do it in this state. Making a quick detour to the boy's bathroom across the hall from the music room, he dragged the blonde in and, after checking for other occupants and finding none, locked the main door. He turned to Naruto and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, gently kneading the tense muscles at the nape.

"Naruto." He said gently, looking into sad blue eyes. "Why is this so hard for you?" Naruto looked back into the gentle obsidian depths in front of him and let out a slow breath.

"It's my scars Sasuke…" He whispered sadly.

"Scars?" questioned Sasuke. "What scars Naruto?" He didn't recall seeing any on Naruto's face when he had seen it earlier, though he was a bit distracted. Naruto's brows drew down into a frown. He reached his large tan hands up and grasped the edge of his mask before tearing it off violently.

"My scars!" He yelled. Sasuke startled at the loud noise and stared at the blonde as it echoed in the nearly empty bathroom. Naruto's eyes glassed over as his breathing sped up. He was nearly panting. Sasuke knew his blonde was on the verge of tears but wasn't sure what to do about it. So he quietly observed the blonde, black eyes running all over Naruto's face. He noticed the thin lines almost immediately now that he was looking for them. There were six in all, three across each cheek. They looked almost as if they were made with a razor blade, each was a flesh colored indent, barely noticeable because they were so narrow.

Sasuke reached up and gently pulled Naruto's hands down from where they were digging into his face. He placed them gently on his own hips and reached up again, lightly running his own pale fingers across the whisker-like scars, trying to calm down his blonde. Naruto closed his eyes. No one had ever touched his scars before. It was an intense moment for him.

Sasuke froze when tears began slowly leaking from beneath Naruto's closed eyelids. They slipped past his fingers, continuing down to drip off of Naruto's chin. The blonde dug his trembling fingers into the other boy's hips, trying to get a hold on his emotions. Sasuke wiped the tears before gently kissing Naruto's still closed eyes, first the left, then the right.

"Naruto tell me, why do these scars upset you so much?" Sasuke whispered. The blonde took a shaky breath.

"T-that m-m-man…h-he…" Naruto stuttered out before choking on a sob. He growled, frustrated with himself. "I c-can't S-Sasuke…I just c-can't."

"It's okay Naruto, you don't have to tell me." Sasuke said, wrapping the blonde in a tight hug. Naruto breathed in Sasuke's scent. It was warm and comforting, spicy like the Chai he loved to drink in the mornings. Resting his headon Sasukes muscled shoulder, his breathing began to calm and his eyelids drooped as he listened to Sasuke's slow breathing. He felt better somehow. Just knowing that someone was there for him, that he could talk if he wanted to, was a big relief.

Naruto lifted his head from Sasuke's shoulder and leaned in, kissing him softly. They pulled apart just as the late bell rang. They both looked disappointed that their time was up for now. Naruto bent to pick his mask up from the floor, but Sasuke got to it first.

"I don't know why you wear this thing, and I know that not wearing it hurts you Naruto," said Sasuke, "but you need to face your fears. Let's just get rid of it here and move on." Naruto's hand was outstretched, as if he were waiting for Sasuke to return his possession. He looked at the Uchiha blankly after his suggestion. He knew the boy was right. He needed to let go, to move on, but he wasn't sure if he could. Sasuke moved toward the wastebasket. He turned and faced Naruto and held the mask over the bin.

"Say the word Naruto and we can move on, together." Sasuke said. He knew the blonde was afraid but he also knew that he needed a push to get going in the right direction. Naruto stood frozen. He wanted so badly to move on.

"J-just do it S-Sasuke, before I change my mind." Naruto closed his eyes as he spoke, unable to watch the loss of what had been like a security blanket for him over the last several months. He heard Sasuke's footsteps as he walked back to him. The Uchiha wrapped his hand around Naruto's and pulled him toward the door.

"C'mon Dobe, we need to get to class." Said Sasuke. Naruto paused at the door.

"Sasuke," the raven looked at the blonde, questioning, "thank you." Naruto said before kissing the boy softly. Sasuke gave Naruto's hand a gentle squeeze and led him out of the door, across the hall and into the music room.

oOo

All eyes were on the boys when they came in. The reaction to a maskless Naruto was instantaneous. The girls swooned and batted their eyelashes at him, the boys stared wide-eyed, and Mrs. Jacobs gave him a genuine smile.

"Well Naruto, I take it you're ready to show us what you've got?" the teacher asked. Sasuke gave his hand a final squeeze and went to his seat.

"Yes ma'am." Naruto said.

"Then by all means…" she said, gesturing to the front of the room. Naruto walked to the piano, running his fingers across the keys lovingly.

"I didn't write this song." He stated quietly, beginning the song slowly. "It's one of my favorite songs to play though." He took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Atemonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa _

_Kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete _

_Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni _

_Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta _

_"Ima mo aishite iru..." _

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru _

_Zutto sora o miageteta _

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara _

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete _

_Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsuketeita _

_Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute _

_Fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamareteita _

_Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni _

_"Ima mo oboeteiru..." _

_Toozakaru omoide wa itsumademo mabushi sugite _

_Motto soba ni itakatta _

_Mou nido to aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta _

_Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite _

_Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute_

_Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kiete shimattemo _

_Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara _

The blonde paused here to compose himself, after several deep breaths he continued, pounding the keys and singing his heart out.

_Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenaide ne _

_Chigau dareka o aishitemo _

_Saigo ni kiita anata no koe o kono mama zutto hanasanai mama _

_Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai _

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru _

_Zutto sora o miageteta _

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara _

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete _

_"Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete.." _

Everyone sat in stunned silence. The boy truly had a gift. His rich voice had flowed over them, giving them all chills. No one doubted that this boy was truly a musical genius. Sasuke started clapping and soon the rest of the class followed, rising to their feet and showing Naruto just how amazing they thought he was.

"Well done my boy, well done!" Mrs. Jacobs chirped happily. "I doubt you'll have any trouble in my class this year. Go ahead and take your seat."

The rest of the day passed quickly for both boys. Naruto hardly noticed the looks he was getting and soon enough he didn't even notice that his beloved mask was gone. Sasuke looked at Naruto as they walked toward the parking lot. He was proud of his blonde. He thought that Naruto had done far better that he expected him to. They walked through the gates and toward Sasuke's car. Now that they had made it through the day, it was time to talk.

A/N: Here is the english translation for 'Last Song'. I did not translate myself. I found it via google, the translation was done my Mina-P.

temonaku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa kasuka na toiki o tada shiroku somete utsurikawariyuku kisetsu no sono hakanasa ni wake mo naku namida ga koboreta "ima mo aishiteiru..."

_I continued wandering aimlessly, all alone_

_A faint sigh painting a stroke of white _

_In the ephemeral nature of the changing seasons _

_Tears overflowed without any reason_

_"Even now I love you..."_

furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru zutto sora o miageteta kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima, negai ga todoku no nara mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete

_The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow_

_Through it all, I raised my head to the sky_

_Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you _

_Please hold me tight just once more_

wakariaenakute nando mo kizutsuketeita sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute fui ni watasareta yubiwa ni kizamareteita futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni "ima mo oboeteiru..."

_We didn't understand each other and hurt each other over and over again _

_Even at those times you were always kind _

_I cut myself on the suddenly surrendered ring _

_As our promises to each other were not granted_

_"Even now I remember..."_

toozakaru omoide wa itsumademo mabushisugite motto soba ni itakatta mou nido to aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaetekureta anata dake wa kawaranai de ite

_The fading memories are too brilliant as always_

_I wanted to be closer by _

_We can't meet again but you were always close to hold me up_

_Just you, don't change yourself_

saigo ni miseta namida ga kesenakute

_I can't erase those last tears you showed me_

kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kieteshimattemo anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saiteitai kara

_Even if I disappear along with this white snow _

_I want to always bloom in your heart_

yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenai de ne chigau dareka o aishitemo saigo ni kiita anata no koe o kono mama zutto hanasanai mama fukaku nemuri ni ochitai furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru zutto sora o miageteta kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima, negai ga todoku no nara mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete

_We held each other close don't forget that warmth_

_Even if you love someone else _

_I'll never let go of the sound the last I heard of your voice_

_I want to fall into a deep sleep _

_The continually falling sadness changes into pure white snow_

_Through it all, I raised my head to the sky _

_Before this body disappears now, if my wish reaches you_

_Please hold me tight just once more_

"mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete..."

_"Please hold me tight just once more..."_


	5. Update AN

Hello lambs! I haven't been on in sooooo long! I've been reading all of the reviews and messages that you guys send to me and it makes me so happy that you enjoy these stories. It's been a rough couple of years, dear readers, but your continued support is inspirational. I'll be updating all of my incomplete stories over the next few weeks, starting with Perpetual Darkness. It will take some time, mind, I'm currently in University full time aaaaaaand I'm working on a novel! I'll let you guys join me in the process for sure! I hope that you will all love my original characters and stories as much as you love what I've done in my work here. All my love, my darlings! Stay tuned for updates!

3 A.A.B


End file.
